Religion
Unlike in other worlds, Terrica's pantheon is not so fragmented and scattered. While some worshippers follow a single deity, most subscribe to the tenets of a religious church. Religious Organizations Sacred Heart of Dez'ret The Sacred Heart was originally the most widespread of the churches in Norymna, and has been credited with helping to bring society back after The Sundering with its focus on civilized societies and loyalty to the centralized power of the Church. Most of the churches of the Panator Valley are offshoots from the Sacred Heart after the founding of the High Church of Light by missionaries of Dez'ret. *Dez'ret *Erathis High Church of Light Once an offshoot of the Sacred Heart of Dez'ret, the High Church of Light is the most commonly worshiped pantheon in Norymna, mostly because of the expansive nature of the Allani kingdom where it was started. The High Church of Light is led by the Kleron. *Corellon *Eom Festus *Kewanee *Pelor *Sehanne The Blessed Brethren The Blessed Brethren are three rival trickster gods who were said to have emerged simultaneously from a giant mushroom during the time of The Sundering. On the godly goodliness scale, between the supremely evil and the selflessly righteous lie the Brethren in the sticky middle, where the most fun in life is to be had. Occasionally, they will aid the Shadowfallen in plots to disrupt the dominance of the gods of the Sacred Heart and the Light but it is more out of a desire for amusement than for power. They often spar with the Shadowfallen as well because they find Grummsh in particular to be quite comical when he is angry. *Avandra *Bahamut *Mercador The Shadowfallen *Grummsh *Lloth *Zehir Cult of the Chaoswerks The Cult of the Chaoswerks are an unorganized group of individuals who revere the creations of the Chaoswerks, artifacts left behind by the Ancients and their demonic influences during The Sundering that are full of power and yet slowly strip the mind and body of all reason and integrity. The Cult worships the forces of Chaos who permitted these creations and its effect upon the world around them by using them as frequently as possible to destabilize and confuse the forces of magic and technology. Because Chaoswerks are rare and hard to understand, the Cult is not very large, but does present a threat whenever it organizes around a strong leader. The Sacred Grove *Altaesea *Reanntu Religious Figures The Kleron The Kleron refers to two, rather solemnly different, leaders of faith. One is the highest leader of the Holy Church of Light, the largest and most common denomination of worshippers among the northern human kingdoms of Norymna. The other is the spiritual leader of the Sacred Heart of Dez'ret. In either case, the Kleron is a title that is passed down from elder to the elect of the Church. Independent Deities Ioun Moradin Deities *Altaesea *Avandra *Bahamut *Corellon *Dez'ret *Eom Festus *Erathis *Grummsh *Ioun *Kewanee *Lloth *Moradin *Mercador *Pelor *Reanntu *Sehanne *Zehir Religious Locations *Missrok *Deeresford *Obelesk *Dez'ret *Llona